Inkheart(Bailey24 Style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Inkheart
1. Prologue

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Prologue:

Normal mode:

_Genie(narrating): Since the dawn of time...storytellers have enchanted audiences with their words. But there is an even rarer gift: There are those, who by reading out loud...can bring characters to life. Out of books and into our world._

Hercules was picking out a book by the fireplace while Belle was standing and trying to get the baby to sleep. "Go to sleep now. Shh. Go to sleep, baby girl." Belle said.

He walked to Belle's side. "Maybe this will work. Let me read to her." He said as she was putting the baby into the crib.

"She's too young." She said.

"No." He said as he sat down.

"Shh." She told the baby. "Why don't you read to me?" She asked him.

He smiled and turned a page. She sat down and started gently rocking the crib. "_Once upon a time, there was a dear little girl...who was loved by everyone who met her...but especially by her grandmother, who would've given her anything. Once she gave her a little hood of red velvet." _He read then sensed something. "What was that?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

He looked at her then away. "I don't know. Nothing." He said. He looked down at the book. "_Red velvet that suited her so well...that she refused to wear anything instead of it. So she was called Little Red Riding Hood." _He continued then sensed something again.

_Genie(narrating): Most of these Silvertongues, as they are known...prefer to keep their skills a secret. But some do not even know that this gift is theirs...until it is too late._

* * *

**Cast:**

**Hercules as Mo**

**Belle as Resa**

**Jane as Meggie**

**Milo as the bookshop proprietor**

**Tarzan as Dustfinger**

**Human Mrs. Potts as Elinor**

**Frollo as Cockerell**

**Hades as Flatnose**

**Rouke as Basta**

**Hook as Fulvio**

**Young Jane as Young Meggie**

**Gaston as Capricorn**

**Jafar as Darius**

**Gothel as Mortola**

**Rapunzel as herself**

**Aladdin as Farid**

**Pocahontas as Roxanne**

**Sultan as Fenogilo**

**Genie as the narrator**

**The dragon thing from Black Cauldron as the minotaur**

**Jafar's genie as the shadow**

**Lilo and Young Tarzan as Dustfinger's and Roxanne's kids**

**Scamp as Toto**

**Baby Odette as Baby Meggie**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hercules' POV:

Jane and I were taking a road trip to a small town. I was driving while she was navigating. It had been twelve years since Jane was born but it had been nine years since the last time I read a book. "Is this the right way?" I asked.

"It's the next turn on the left." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I think we missed it." I said.

"Who's the driver? Dad. Who's the navigator? Me." She pointed out as I pointed at myself the first time then pointed at her the second time. "Have I ever got us lost before?" She asked.

She did have a point there. "No." I said.

"No." She said.

I pretended to see something. "Oh, hey. Look, a Sasquatch." I said, pointing my finger at nothing.

She looked and I stole the bag of food. "Hey!" She said as she saw and took it back. "Oh, the turning, left, left, left!" She said as she saw the turn. I let go and turned left. I kept driving until we got to the small town. We got out of the car and walked. "The Alpine Antiquarian Bookshop should be at the end of this street...and on the right-hand side of the square." She said as we walked.

"Good." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"By the way, how come every bookshop we go to is a thousand years old? Why can't we go to one that sells hot chocolate and books that are actually new?" She asked.

"What good would a bookbinder like me be in a new bookstore? I love old books. The marbled pages-" I started.

"End papers, the leather binding..." She trailed off.

I started walking. "This is my kind of place." I said.

She followed. "Maybe you'll find it here, Herc." She said.

I looked at her. "Find what?" I asked.

She walked to my side. "That book you're always looking for." She said.

"I'm not looking for anything in particular." I said.

"You don't think I've noticed? You never leave the bookstore unless you've checked every corner, every shelf." She said as we walked.

"Don't we?" I asked.

"No, and you always come away disappointed. Sometimes your eyes are even a little red." She said.

"It's because old books are dusty." I told her.

"Hey, look, _Harriet the Spy." _She said as she saw a book.

I put my hand on her back. "I'm going inside. You want to come?" I asked.

She gasped as she saw another book. "_The Secret Garden!" _She said.

"Or I guess you could stay here." I said softly as I walked away. I walked into the store, went to the counter and rang the bell. I saw a guy with glasses walk out of a room with small books in his hands. "Afternoon. I'm Hercules Darling." I said and shook his hand.

It took him a while then he seemed to remember. "Ah! The famous book doctor." He said and I chuckled softly. "Well, you're just in time." He said as he walked around the counter. "Look at this poor patient." He said, handing me a book.

"Uh-oh." I said as I took it.

"Do you think we can save him?" He asked.

"I think the prognosis is good." I said, examining the book.

"Excellent." He said.

"Quite the collection you have." I said as I put the book down.

"Yes. If you'd like to have a look around, be my guest." He said.

"Thank you." I said and walked away. I looked around and touched some books.

"_Fine, intelligent eye. What do you say to calling him Black Beauty?" _I heard a voice whisper. A few more whispers jumped in.

"_Oh, my dear child." _I heard a second whisper.

"_Imagine, Heidi." _I heard a third whisper.

"_Gaston's men were looking for Tarzan in the wrong place." _I heard a fourth whisper and looked over. I walked over.

"_Southwest end of Treasure Island." _A fifth whisper said.

I kept looking until I heard the fourth whisper again. "_He hadn't left the village. He hadn't even tried." _It said as I touched a book. I kept looking at a set of bookshelves. "_Tarzan was in Rouke's house." _It continued and I moved some books around.

"_What is that? Coming over the hill? It's a beast of some kind!" _A sixth whisper said. I found the one I was looking for and I looked through the pages. Belle was somewhere in there and I was determined to find her and read her out of the book. I turned a page and saw an image of a meerkat.

* * *

Normal mode:

Jane was reading a book and eating a sandwich while sitting on the fountain when she heard something. She looked up and saw a meerkat there. She turned around then looked at the meerkat. It came slightly over to her. She smiled, broke off a piece of her bread and tossed it over to the meerkat.

Hercules looked slightly behind the bookcase then looked down at the book and turned the page. He saw an image of Tarzan.

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was about to pet the meerkat when it tried to bit my finger. I pulled my hand back. "He doesn't like to be tickled." I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a guy there. "And you should be more careful. His name's Timon. And I know he looks charming...but you know what they say about books and covers." He said, standing near me.

"Uh... Yeah, I do." I said, getting up. "I also know what they say about talking to strangers. Excuse me." I said and started walking away.

"But I'm not a stranger, Jane." He said. I stopped and turned to face him. "You won't remember me, we only met once, and you were quite small. But I'm no stranger." He continued. I didn't notice dad walking out but I saw the guy look behind me. "Hello, Silvertongue." He said. I looked behind me and saw dad there. "I was just having a talk with your daughter." He said.

Dad was gently pushing me behind him. "Jane, go wait for me in the van." He said. I looked at him. "It's all right, he's just an old friend." He said.

"Dad." I started.

"Do it now!" He said. I flinched slightly but walked back to the van.

* * *

Normal mode:

Hercules slightly watched as Jane walked back to the van then looked at Tarzan. "Let's you and me go for a little walk." He said.

Jane was in the van and waited for Hercules.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

"I've been looking for you. I've been one step behind you for you to find what it is you've been searching for." Tarzan said as we walked.

We stopped and faced each other. "Just tell me what you want." I said.

"I want you to put right the wrong you did nine years ago. And I'm here to warn you, Gaston knows where you're staying. His men are there now waiting for you and your daughter to come home. He wants you to read for him." He said.

"Well, he's out of luck. I don't read aloud anymore." I snapped.

"If he finds you, you really think you'll have a choice?" He asked, walking away. I stood there for a moment then followed him. "I could help you stay hidden, but I won't. Not unless you promise to sent me home. I've been here too long. Send me home, Silvertongue. Read to me." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. It's too dangerous. It's uncontrollable." I said.

"If you won't help me, I'll find someone who can. Just give me the book." He said.

"What book? I don't have the book." I said.

"You don't have the book?" He asked.

"No. I've searched everywhere. I don't have it." I answered.

"What's in the bag?" He asked. I went quiet. "Did you finally find one?" He asked again. "It's funny, isn't it? Strange, my turning up here right at that very moment. You know, there are times in life when the stars just simply align." He said.

"But this is not one of those times!" I growled and pushed past him. I broke into a run. I kept running until I ran into Jane. "Jane!" I said.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I told you to stay in the van! Run!" I told her. We both ran back to the van. "Get in, get in!" I said and got in at the same time as her. "Come on. Start!" I said as I slammed my door shut and turned the car on. Once it started, I drove off.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jane's POV:

I looked back and saw the guy running after the car. Once we were slightly away from the town, I grabbed his bag and started opening it. "What are you doing? No, leave it alone." He said, taking the bag from me.

I looked at him. "I want to see the book!" I snapped.

"You're not even allowed to touch that book, you understand?" He asked.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand at all. What is that book? Why did the freaky man with the scars want it?And why did he call you Silvertongue?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"You have to tell me." I said.

"No. I have to protect you. And your mother." He said.

"My mother? What has this got to do with my mother?" I asked.

"Jane, please just..." He trailed off.

"I'm scared, Herc." I said.

"Jane, I'm going to take care of you. I always have, and I always will." He said.

"At least tell me where we're going." I said.

"We're going to France. You have a great aunt there. It's very important that we get there. Okay? Please, Jane. No more questions." He said.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

We got to France and I drove into the driveway. We got out of the car and walked to the gate. I opened it and walked into the courtyard. "So she's friendly, this great aunt of mine?" Jane asked.

"You'll like her." I said, ringing the bell.

"Would you please stop ringing that damn bell!" A woman's voice said.

"After a while. She's kind of an acquired taste." I said.

"Right." Jane said as the door was opening.

"What?" Mrs. Potts snapped and looked at me.

"Mrs. Potts." I said.

"Well, for the love of Flynn Rider." She said, looking at us. She let us in and led us to the backyard for tea and dinner. "I'm so glad you've finally made your way back here, Hercules. You know, my poor books are in a terrible state of disrepair." She said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." I said.

"Oh, don't play with your food, child. You're not a toddler." She told Jane. "Look at her, she's as thin as a soap bubble. Oh, she so reminds me of her mother. And not just when she opens her mouth, if she ever does. Oh, speaking of Belle-" She said, looking at me.

"No, we haven't heard from her, if that's what you mean." I said.

"Oh, well, no matter. You know, I grew up without a mother. Didn't do me any damage whatsoever. No, my mother just suddenly dashed off on safari one day and never came back. It's what the women in our family seem to do, they just go off on adventures. Not me, I prefer to stay where I am. But your mother... Well, she wanted the real thing." She said. I could tell Jane was getting angry and upset about this.

"My mum wanted me. And then one day she was gone, without explanation. Is that what you call an adventure?" She asked.

"No, that's what I call abandonment." Mrs. Potts said.

Jane scoffed softly, got up and walked away. I set my cup down. "Well done, Mrs. Potts." I said softly but sarcastically.

"Oh, well, you know it's the truth." She said as I got up and went after Jane.

I caught up to Jane and took a walk with her. "Mum did not abandon us." She said.

"No. No, she didn't." I said.

"Well, then what really happened to her?" She asked. I didn't say anything. "Look at me, I'm not a child anymore. I'm all grown up." She said.

"Almost." I pointed out.

"I'm grown up enough to know the most important thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you think I've realized why I'm not in regular school like other kids? And why we're always traveling around from place to place? All these years you've been looking for Mum. And that book, but I just don't understand how those two things..." She started but I interrupted her as I walked away to a bench.

"Jane." I said.

"You have to tell me something." She said as she followed me. We both sat down on the bench. "I write about her sometimes." She said.

I looked at her. "You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I make up stories about she and I-" She started but I interrupted her.

"You make up stories? Jane, you know I don't want you doing that." I said.

"But I have to. I feel like the words bring her back to me." She said.

"Yeah. The written word. It's a powerful thing. You have to be careful with it." I said, looking at her.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" She asked.

"I hope we do, Jane. I hope we do." I said, looking away. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed her head.

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was walking in a hallway when I heard something. I looked at a door and went over to it. I opened it and went into a room. I silently closed the door behind me and walked away from the door. I saw that the room was a study filled with books and bookcases. I touched some books as I walked around then I saw a big book in the middle of the room. The book was in a big case. The book contained different writing in it. I crossed my arms on the case and started reading it when I heard doors open. I turned around and saw Mrs. Potts from behind. "Step away from that case! Three steps back!" She ordered.

I took three steps away from the case. "Um, um..." I stammered as she walked to the case.

"What are you doing in here, child? This place is not for children. I thought I made that clear. Come on, out." She said, rushing me out.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for a book to read." I pleaded.

She looked over at the case and gasped. "Is that a nose print?" She asked, walking over to the case. "Do you have any idea how valuable this manuscript is?" She asked as I walked back to the case.

"Yes, I know." I said.

"Oh, you know, do you?" She asked.

I looked at her then at the book in the case. "It's Persian, isn't it? I can tell from the illuminations...the pinks and the blues and the gold-patterned background. Maybe from the late 12th century or so?" I asked.

"Goodness me, what a little know-it-all." She said.

"It's beautiful." I stated.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? But I just adore everything Persian." She said.

I looked at her with a smile. "You've been to Persia, then?" I asked.

"Yes, a hundred times. Along with St. Petersburg, Rome, Middle Earth, distant planets, and Shangri-la. And I never had to leave this room. Books are adventure. They contain murder and mayhem and passion. They love anyone who opens them." She said as she went to a bookcase.

"If I promise not to touch anything...could I maybe just sit and read in here for a while?" I asked.

She looked at me then at a seat very close to the window. "That was the window seat where she used to curl up and read." She said, walking to the window.

"She?" I asked.

She saw a book and picked it up. "Your mother." She said, slightly looking at me. I looked at her then at the book in her hands. "Your father used to read to her here." She said as I looked at the window seat then I looked at her. "This was hers." She said, handing me a book. I took it and looked at the cover. "If I find ever such a bookmark out of place, I shall lock this room up...and you'll never see the inside of it again, that I can promise you." I said as I watched her walk around the big Persian case. I looked at the book cover then at the window seat and went to it. I curled up in the corner, looked out the window slightly then opened the book. I looked at a picture of Melody and her dog, Scamp then looked at some pages.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Normal mode:

It was nighttime and raining outside. Jane was still reading when she heard a whisper. She looked up. "_Then Kronk Gray half opened the door. As he did so..." _It said. Other voices whispered in as well so I closed the book and looked around the area. She got up and looked around the room. While Hercules was in another room, examining a book. He had a pen in his hands then looked at his bag and put his pen away. He pulled the book and looked at the cover.

"_Farewell..." _Another voice whispered as Jane was looking around. She had left the book she was reading on the window seat.

"_-trapped inside..." _A third voice whispered.

"_-desire of revenge..." _A fourth voice whispered.

Hercules got up as he heard a picture fall onto the ground. The frame fell and broke but the picture was okay. He picked the picture up and looked at it. It was of him, Belle and Jane. He placed it back onto the desk then was startled when fire appeared in the fireplace. He looked at the window and saw Tarzan there. "I tried to warn you." He started as Hercules got up. "I gave you every opportunity to help me, but you refused. All you had to do was read me back. You could have kept the book. But you had to run. So I turned to Gaston." He said.

"What?" Hercules asked.

"He's promised to help me." Tarzan said.

"What have you done?" Hercules asked then heard some glass shattering. He looked at the door then at Tarzan. "Jane!" He said, running out the door. Jane peaked out a bit from behind a bookcase, saw someone and quickly ducked back as the voices continued whispering. She back up as she looked at the books then she looked out the window and saw a man with words on his face.

She looked over at the doors when she heard them open and saw Mrs. Potts. "There are men outside! They're trying to break into the house!" She said. Hercules continued running. Tarzan was looking around the desk area for the book.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

I found the door to the study and ran in. "Jane!" I yelled. I saw books flying and backed up with one of the guys started coming down the ladder.

"Herc, look out!" Jane yelled. She was next to Mrs. Potts. I bookcase was falling and I slightly jumped back.

"Hercules, my books!" Mrs. Potts yelled.

I gasped then saw Rouke behind me. He had a knife to my neck. "Hello, Silvertongue." He said.

"Rouke?" I asked.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Stop!" I said.

One smashed a case and took a book out. "Oh, you illiterate cretins!" Mrs. Potts yelled.

"Hold him!" Rouke ordered.

"These are masterpieces you're destroying! Masterpieces, you ignorant halfwit!" She yelled as she walked over to one of them. She punched him in the face then I guess a gunshot went off because she put her hands in the air and some dust from the ceiling fell.

"Stop! I swear, I'll kill every one last of you! You know I could do it! It would take a few words!" I threatened.

"Oh, we won't have to worry about your words if we cut out your tongue! You remember my calling card, don't you? One, two, three!" He said, pushing up my sleeve and pretended to cut my arm three times. "If that doesn't work..." He started and he looked at Jane then back at me. "...well, there's always your daughter." He said, looking back at her. I struggled as he started walking to her. Tarzan grabbed Rouke's shoulders though. "Get off me!" He ordered.

"No one gets hurt." He threatened.

"Yes, the fire! The fire." Rouke pleaded as small flames got on his shoulders.

"Isn't that what agreed? Isn't that what we agreed?" Tarzan asked.

"Yes, we agreed, we agreed, we agreed!" Rouke said, blowing out the fire as Tarzan took his hands off of Rouke's shoulders. "Evil spirits, I repel thee. Evil spirits, I repel thee!" He said.

Jane ran over to me. "Dad! Dad!" She said and hugged me. I hugged back with one arm.

"Right, get them in the van." Frollo said, pushing Mrs. Potts over to Hades.

"You're not taking them too." I said.

"Gaston's orders." Hades said.

"After all, we are going to require a little leverage..." He started as he started to pull Jane away from me. "...to make Daddy read." He said, pulling Jane away.

"Jane!" I said then pushed the two guys away from me. I went over to Tarzan and grabbed his shirt. "Don't drag my daughter into this. For Zeus' sakes, she's just a child." I said then I slightly saw something in his jacket and I started pulling it out.

"No, don't! No!" He said.

"What's this?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"It's my only hope of finding my wife." I said.

"My only hope of going home!" He said.

"No!" I said and we fought over the book.

"What is it, Herc? When will you tell me what is going on?" Jane asked.

"Has your father ever read you a bedtime story, Jane? You might want to ask him why that is." Tarzan told Jane.

"Give me this." I said.

Rouke took the book from us. "I'll take that!" He said. I watched them take Mrs. Potts and Jane away. I struggled then tried to run after them but I was hit in the back of the head with something and fell to the ground.

* * *

Jane's POV:

We were outside and were being taken to the van as we watched the books being burned. "No! Oh, my books! No!" Mrs. Potts yelled.

"Come along, now. Hurry up." One said. I saw my mother's book in the fire and I stopped. I bent down to get it. The man from earlier pushed my hand away and picked up the book. He held it out to me. I looked at him then at the book then back at him. I slightly glared at him and walked away without the book.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jane's POV:

We were in the van and being taken somewhere. Dad's head was on my lap while I was sitting next to the man that tried giving me the book. I heard Dad groan and I looked down at him. He looked up at me. "Jane." He said. The man and I looked at each other then back down at Dad. I helped him up. "Where are we?" He asked. I didn't say anything.

As the van came to a stop at a fort, the doors opened. "Oh, how lovely." Mrs. Potts said, sarcastically.

The guy sitting next to her looked at her. "After you." He said.

Two other guys rushed us out. "Come on, out! Out!" One said as Dad got out first.

I got out second and Mrs. Potts got out third. "Oh, they're rude!" She said while Dad held me close to him.

We walked. "Move! Move!" The first said.

We got into a stable and walked past a door. I looked in it and saw a crocodile. It opened its mouth and I heard a clock. "It's ticking." I said. We walked a few more doors and passed another one. I looked through the hole. "Flying monkeys." I said. One came at me and I moved back with a gasp. Dad caught me and moved me away from the door containing the monkeys. "What is this place?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Another guy said.

"Enjoy your stay." The third one said.

"Go on!" The second one said.

"No, I will not share this filthy hovel with all those creatures!" Mrs. Potts yelled. She was pushed in first, I ran in and Dad was pushed in third. He tried resisting but they shoved him in. "What are we doing here, Hercules?" She asked then looked around as some animals growled. "Where did those monsters come from?" She asked again.

"Books." He said. I looked at him and watched him get up. "They came out of books." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Hercules, be quick, be clear, or I swear I'll disinherit you." She said as she pointed a finger at him and walked away.

I went over to him. "Came out of books?" I asked and he nodded softly. "What do you mean?" I asked again.

He took my hand when he asked for it and I sat down. He sat down in front of me. "Jane...this is the story you have been waiting to hear. Mrs. Potts, you were away at a book fair...and we were housesitting for you. Me, Jane, your mum. And that night we were in the library...so I opened a copy of a book we'd just bought. _Inkheart._" He explained.

I looked away a bit. "_Inkheart." _I said.

"It was a good read. Full of adventure and magic...and a creature called The Red Genie. Terrifying. First, I read several chapters aloud and nothing happened. And then they appeared, out of nowhere...from the medieval world of the book. At first it was Gaston...a hunter working for an evil duke. Then Rouke, his knife-wielding sidekick. And then Tarzan...a traveling fire juggler with magical powers. My voice brought them out." He said.

"Your voice brought them out of the book?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"And her mother went in. That's how it works. Tarzan saved us from Gaston that night. It was only then that I realized...Belle, your mum...she was gone. They'd come out of the book, and she went into it. And that, Jane, was the last time that I read to you. The night we lost your mother." He said.

"Oh, she went into the book." I heard Mrs. Potts whisper. "Oh. Goodness sakes, Hercules! All these years you've allowed me to think the worst of Belle! Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Would you have believed me?" He pointed out.

"You want to read Mum back out of the book." I said, looking at him. He nodded. "That's why you've been searching for _Inkheart _all these years." I said as he sat next to me. "If she's alive, you mean. You say she's trapped in that book. How do you know? Who's to say she got there? And if she did...how could she survive for nine years if the monsters are anything like those? Or worse. How do you know where she is? Or if she's alive, even. How do you know?" I asked as I got up and looked at him. I was on Mrs. Potts' other side and I started to cry a bit. He didn't say anything.

The men came to get us and pulled us out of the stable. We walked. I was slightly ahead of Dad. "It's just like the illustration in the book." He said.

"Kind of scary." I said.

"It's hideous. The man's got no taste whatsoever. Look, will you stop pushing me!" She yelled.

We were in a hallway as we walked. "Jane, just pretend that you're in a book. Children always escape in books." He said.

"No, they don't. Remember _The Little Match Girl? _The found her in an alley frozen to death." I said. I looked at a wall painting of a dead man and my walking slowed down a bit.

"Walk!" A man said, pushing us.

We got to a room and saw a man with black hair in a ponytail. "Ah. Come in. We saved you the good seats." He said.

"Gaston." Dad said.

A man pushed Mrs. Potts. "Uh! I told you to stop that!" She snapped.

I was pulled to Dad's other side. "Please." The man named Gaston said. "You got old." He said, taking a sip of a drink.

"You got a castle." Dad said.

"Indeed, I did." Gaston said. "A lovely castle in a secluded part of the country...far from prying eyes. Oh, yes, I've adjusted rather well to your world, don't you think? This must be your daughter. So much life to live. You, however, are a noisy old bag. You make a racket without opening your mouth." He said.

"You barbaric piece of pulp fiction! Your malice is matched by your stupidity! I don't know how things are in that third-rate novel of yours...but where I come from one does not go around ravaging libraries! My life's work, destroyed, by a bunch of unread, solecistic villains!" She yelled then a man covered her mouth.

"I have no patience for old women with big mouths." He said as Mrs. Potts' mouth was being tied with a black cloth. "You know my reader. Jafar, why don't you show our guests what I have been up against?" He asked a man sitting down. He tossed the man a book. "Read that." He said.

"But you said...I wouldn't have to read once he got here." The man named Jafar stuttered.

"Yes, well, I lied, didn't I, when I said that?" Gaston mocked the man. The other men laughed. "Read the book." He ordered.

"_Rapunzel had splendid long hair. It was as fine as spun gold. And when she heard-" _He stuttered as he read then a woman's yell was made.

We turned around as saw a woman with long, blonde hair. "Help! No! Help!" She pleaded as two men pulled her over. Her hair was in a braid.

"You see? Look at the writing on her face. She's only been half read out of the book. Take her to the dungeon." He said.

"No!" The woman pleaded as she was being taken away.

"And give her a haircut." He said.

"No!" She pleaded again.

"I'm not going to read out loud, if that's what you're intending. Not with them in the room." Dad said.

"Bring the girl up, please." Gaston said.

"You take your-" Dad started then elbowed the guy in the chest. All the men put their weapons up and pointed them at Dad. Another man took me over to Gaston.

"Here's how this is going to work: You're going to do exactly what I tell you to do...or I'll kill the old lady and lock your daughter up in the dungeon for all eternity. Is that clear?" He asked Dad threateningly. I looked at Dad and saw that he was getting ticked off.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hercules' POV:

There was no way I was going to let him use Jane or Mrs. Potts as threats against me but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him hurt Jane or Mrs. Potts so I nodded with a glare on my face. He grinned. "Great. Well, let's get things started, shall we?" He asked then tossed a book to Jafar. "This is a great book, filled with riches." He said as Jafar gave me the book. It was opened at a page.

I turned it around to look at the cover then at the page. I looked at him. "Reading out treasure?" I asked.

"For now. Someone has to pay for repairs, and all the locals have been bled dry." Gaston said.

"I'm warning you. I have no control over what comes and goes. I have no idea what's going to happen." I said.

"Well, this should be fun, then. Let's give it a whirl." Gaston said. I looked at Jane and she looked at me then at the book. I looked at the page.

"_Kasim gazed upon the treasures within the cave. Mountains of gold and silver were heaped from floor to ceiling. Piles of silk and sacks of jewels. Kasim gathered all the treasure he could carry...only to find the door of the cave sealed shut. And by the will of Allah...he'd forgotten the password. He cried out Open Barley! But the door did not budge. Kasim named every grain of wheat he could think of. Open Buckwheat! Open Millet! But still the door would not open. The came the sound of approaching hooves. Kasim ran to hide, but tripped, sending coins spilling in every direction. Then came the muffled call of Open Sesame! And the cave opened...to reveal a most unpleasant collection...of bandits." _I read and coins started falling onto the ground.

Gaston got up, bent down and picked some coins up. "You see?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Rouke said.

"That's how it's done!" Gaston said.

Seconds later a yell appeared as a boy was falling from the ceiling. The boy fell onto his back. "Look! What'd I tell you?" I asked.

The boy was pulled up and taken away. "Put that boy in the cellar and feed him to the ticking crocodile." Gaston said.

"But if he came out, who went in?" Jane asked. We looked around to see who was missing. I was obviously still here. So was Jane and Mrs. Potts was here too. Must've been one of Gaston's men. Not sure who though.

"It's my turn now." A voice said. We turned and saw Tarzan standing up. "It's my turn now." He repeated. "Just like you promised." He said as Gaston went over to him.

"Your turn? Oh, you mean this." He said, holding up the book as he walked to the fireplace. "It's an incredibly rare book, this. We've been tracking them down for years." He said, facing us.

"I can't send you back. I don't know how to do that." I said.

"Send us back? Why would we ever want to go back...when your world is so accommodating? With your telephones and your guns and... What's that sticky stuff called?" He asked.

"Duct tape." Rouke said.

"Yes, duct tape. I love duct tape. Besides, what was I in _Inkheart? _The Adderhead's henchman. Living in the woods with all those filthy beasts. But look at me now. I've got a castle. I'll never go back. None of us ever will. To make sure of that, I'm going to do what I always do...when someone digs up a cope of this tedious book." He said.

"You promised I'd be sent home." Tarzan said.

"Yes, I know. Well, I lied when I said that. I mean, I'm a liar. I lie all the time. Lie, lie, lie. After all these years, you'd think he'd figure it out by now." He said and tossed the book into the fire.

"No!" Tarzan yelled and ran over to the fireplace.

"No!" Jane and I yelled, running over to the fireplace as well. Two guys held us back and Tarzan got to the fireplace.

"Get it! Get it out!" I told him. Tarzan was so close but two men pulled him away from the fireplace and the book, causing Tarzan to drop it.

Gaston picked it up. "Must you do that every single time? It's pathetic, honestly." He said and tossed the book back into the fire. Tarzan and I struggled as we watched the fire burn the book. "Now, get your burns tended to. Otherwise, I'll be forced to cancel our weekly Juggle Night. You know how much I look forward to Juggle Night. Lock them up." He said. Jane and I were being taken away while Tarzan was left behind.

We were back at the stable. "Hey, Jafar. Don't forget to feed the crocodile, will you?" One said.

We heard Mrs. Potts gasp. "Oh, for the love of Hermes!" She said. We saw a Minotaur and it started charging at her and Jane. I grabbed a pitchfork and was ready to protect the two.

"No, no, no. He didn't mean it. He's just hungry. It's not his fault." Jafar stuttered.

"He's a Minotaur. He can barely walk, thanks to Jafar and his reading." The first one mocked a stutter as Jafar took the pitchfork from me.

"A lot is down to this jackass. We came out with half the book tattooed across our face. Look what it did to my eye." The second one said.

"Yeah. And if you think that's bad, look at the state of my nose." The first one said, pointing at his nose.

"It's disgusting." The second one said.

"Ye- All right. So you can imagine how pleased we are that you're here." The first one said.

"Delighted. Because now we got someone who can really read." The second one said.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I stayed behind for a few minutes then went to the kitchen to get my burns taken care of. I walked in and saw Belle cleaning the floor. She got up as she saw me. "I hurt myself. Again." I told her as I walked. I tossed my bag down and looked for something to eat."I don't understand it." I said, facing her. "In _Inkheart, _my hands, they never burned. But here...!" I said as I walked to a seat. I placed Timon down and sat down. "Fire has no sense of humor." I said and placed my hands into a bowl of ice. I gasped in pain as the ice was put on my hands then I noticed something come out of her sleeve. I watched her as she put it away.

I looked at her. "You're trying to escape again?" I asked her in a slight whisper. "Belle...give up. We're not going anywhere." I told her. I looked down. "For a moment...I held _Inkheart _in my hands. But it's ashes now. And I shall never go home." I said. I looked up at her "But you...you still have hope." I said then she took the bowl away. I sighed and got up. She shook her head at me. "When Jafar read you out of Inkworld, he left your voice behind in that book." I said and I faced her. "But if you could talk...would you tell me your story? Would you?" I asked.

I sat down when she told me to. "No. No, you wouldn't. It's because of how I'm written, isn't it? You think me weak and deceitful." I said. She didn't say anything. Then again, she did lose her voice so she hadn't been saying anything at all. "It's not all I am." I said as she ripped a cloth slightly in half. "Not all of me." I said, laying my head back. I closed my eyes to rest.

* * *

Jane's POV:

We were back in the cell with the boy from earlier. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." The boy muttered.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "What's your name?" I asked again.

"My name is Aladdin." He said.

"Are you one of the 40 thieves?" I asked.

"Stop talking to me. Don't you know it's bad luck to speak in a dream? You stupid girl. You talk in a dream, you never find your way back." He snapped.

"_Stupid? _You're the one who thinks you're in a dream. I was just trying to be nice. Go back to your muttering and see if I care." I snapped back and looked away.

"It's just a dream. Just a dream." He muttered.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Tarzan's POV:

I was sleeping when I started dreaming of Pocahontas and the kids. "Come home. Please come home." She said. I woke up and it was morning.

I saw Belle unwrapping the cloth off of my hand. "Good morning." I said. She closed my hand. "Thank you." I said and picked Timon up. "How can I ever repay you?" I asked as I got up. She held the chains up then dropped them. I knew what she wanted. "Belle, even if I can find you a key, where would you go?" I asked, sitting down and taking a bite out of a fruit. I watched her as she was taking something out of her dress. It was a folded piece of paper. She opened it and revealed a drawing of Hercules and Jane. I looked at it then at her then back at the drawing quickly then back at her. "This is your family?" I asked. She nodded.

"This is your husband?" I asked again. She nodded softly this time. "Your daughter?" I asked. She looked at the drawing and I looked away when I realized something. I got up. "You went into the book when I came out." I said, pointing at her. "You went into the book...when I came out...and then Jafar read you out again." I said, walking around the table. "Timon." I said, placing him on my shoulder. She was trying to show me something but I was too busy leaving to see it. I grabbed her arms gently. "I'm gonna get you out of these chains, and then you're going home." I assured and left to get the key.

Once I got to a room, I opened the door softly and saw a lady sleeping. I held Timon in my hands. "I'll meet you in the stables." I whispered then set him down. He went over to get the key while I went to the stables.

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was sitting on the floor of our cell. "I've never been that in control before. I know I can get Belle out of the book. And maybe send Gaston back in. We just have to find another copy." Dad said.

"Well, it only took you nine years to find the last one." Mrs. Potts pointed out.

"I bet the author has a copy. If he's alive, I bet he'd have one. Someone must know where he lives." I suggested.

"Great. Now we're going to have to try to escape, aren't we?" Mrs. Potts asked, getting up.

"Either that, or get fed to the ticking crocodile next door." I said.

"Someone has to stop him." Dad said. I got up as soon as I heard the lock being unlocked then the stable door opened to reveal the guy that tried to give me Mum's book.

He closed the door behind him. "Before you say anything, let me tell ya I'm here to save your necks." He said.

"After putting them on the chopping block in the first place?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Listen, you want your wife back as much as I want to go home to my family. If you think there's another copy of _Inkheart _out there, fine, let's find it together." He said._  
_

"And how do you intend that we escape?" Dad asked.

He pulled out Mum's book. "Page 14." He said, handing the book to Dad. "The mighty storm?" He asked.

Dad opened the book. "_From the far north they heard a low wail of the wind...and Uncle John and Melody could see...where the long grass bowed in waves before the coming storm. 'There's a cyclone coming, Rora. I'll go after the stock.' Suddenly, Uncle John stood up. He ran toward the sheds where the cows and the horses were kept. Aunt Rora dropped her work and came to the door. One glance told her of the danger close at hand. 'Quick, Melody!' She screamed. 'Run for the cellar!' A strange thing happened. The house whirled around two or three times and rose slowly through the air. Melody felt as if she were going up in a balloon." _He read. "That should do it!" He said and closed the book. He handed it back to Tarzan and we ran after the coast was clear. We were in the square and we took cover behind a small wall.

"You were right." Dad said.

"Timon!" The man yelled.

"Jane!" Mrs. Potts said as we ran to a door.

We started to run again but stopped when we watched a car in the air. Some bricks started to fall. "Watch out!" Tarzan yelled. We dodged the bricks. The car fell down close to us and we took cover then got back up and ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

We kept running and we saw the van. "Run!" Dad said.

"Hurry, get in!" I said.

"Run, run! Get in, get in!" Dad said. We all got into the van.

"Get the keys, hurry up!" I said. I was in the passenger's seat, Dad was in the driver's seat and Mrs. Potts, Tarzan and Aladdin where in the back.

"Take all the keys!" Tarzan said.

"Which one?" Dad asked.

"The one with the nine!" Tarzan said. Dad got the right key, turned the van on and started driving off. "Wait, wait, wait, Timon!" He said, going to the back of the van. He slightly opened the doors when the van stopped. "Come on, Timon." He said. "Come on!" He said and Timon jumped into the van. Tarzan closed the doors. "Okay, go, go!" He said and Dad drove off.

"Hold on!" Dad said.

We saw a house going past us. "Watch out!" I said softly. It was dark and Dad was still driving. I looked at Aladdin. "Still think you're dreaming?" I asked him.

"Well, what else could it be? We're flying. Or is it the night flying past us?" Aladdin asked.

"He lives in Bandol." Dad said.

"Which way is that?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"South." Dad said.

"South? Can't you be more precise?" She asked. We got to Bandol and got out of the van. We went to a fountain after getting something to eat. Mrs. Potts had gone off to do some shopping and Dad told her to ask which is the author's house.

I noticed Aladdin getting up as he saw something. I followed his gaze as I went to his side. "Beats a camel, huh?" I asked.

"Aladdin. Oh, hooligan." She said as a motorbike went past her. "Aladdin, some clothes for you. You'll freeze to death otherwise." She said as she handed out a yellow bag to him. He went over and took the bag. "Yes, apparently this is the place. The man in the fishmonger's shop says he likes in an apartment over in the square." She said, setting another bag down.

"Good. Great." Dad said.

"Oh, I'm not coming." Tarzan said. We looked at him.

"What do you mean you're not coming? You have to come, otherwise he won't believe me." Dad said.

"Oh, I don't know. You can be pretty persuasive." Tarzan said.

"Huh?" Dad asked.

"You talked me out of a book." Tarzan said.

"I don't understand it. The book is right here within our grasp-" Dad started but I interrupted him.

"You're afraid. You've never actually read _Inkheart, _have you?" I asked.

"What's there to read? I've lived it. Except in the end, and I've got no interest in that." Tarzan said.

"Well, why not?" I asked.

"Do you know the end of your story, Jane? No. And I suspect you wouldn't want to. It'd be like turning to the last page of a mystery. Where's the fun in that?" Tarzan asked.

"Well, I think I know the end of my story." Mrs. Potts said, pulling a coat out of her bag.

"Hm?" Dad asked.

She pulled a ticket off of the coat. "I'm going home." She said.

"Why?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just all too real for me. I prefer a story that has the good sense to stay on the page where it belongs. No, I have to get back to my poor, desecrated books. I want to mend them, put them in order." Mrs. Potts said, taking something out of her wallet.

"I'll do that. Let me-" Dad started but she interrupted him.

"Here's some money for you." She said as she handed him money. "You see, I've already bought my ticket." She said and folded the ticket. She looked at Dad. "Goodbye. Good luck." She said, sticking her hand out to Dad. He placed the money on the coffee tray then shook her hand. She faced me. She stuck her hand at me then went over and kissed my cheek. She waved a small goodbye at Tarzan.

"Mrs. Potts-" I said as I started to go after her but Dad held me back.

"Let her go." He said.

She walked past Aladdin. "Don't catch cold." She told him.

"Bye, then." Tarzan said.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hercules' POV:

We found the author's apartment and Jane rang the bell. She fixed the buttons on my jacket. We looked at the door as it opened. "Sultan Fenogilo?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, my name's Hercules Darling." I said.

"I'm Jane." Jane said.

"My daughter." I explained.

"I want to be a writer too." She said.

"You do?" Sultan asked. I was about to say something but he spoke up. "Yes, yes. Give me something to write with. But be quick about it, I've got a cake in the oven. Well, don't just stand there like you look like you've been taxidermied. If you want an autograph, give me a pen." He said.

"We don't want an autograph." I said.

"You don't want an autograph?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then why in the name of Triton's beard are you doing ringing my bell?" He asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Tarzan's in the piazza, and we just escaped from Gaston's village...and you're not going to believe what Rouke tried to do." Jane said.

He looked at her. "What?" He asked, starting to laugh a little.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was stuck with Aladdin and I looked away with a soft head shake. I saw the jugglers and it remind me of home. I saw Pocahontas and the kids again. "Come home. Please Come home." She said.

* * *

Jane's POV:

I walked with the author and Dad to the piazza. "It's a good story, I'll give you that. Silvertongues is a wonderful concept. I wish I thought of it. But it's too absurd to take seriously. I know my characters are believable that they seem to leap off a page. But it's simply not possible." He said then the three of us saw Tarzan juggling fire with his shirt off. "Exactly as I imagined him. This must be what it feels like to give birth." He said and started walking over.

"Wait, where are you going? He doesn't want to meet." Dad said.

"Of course he does. I'm practically his father." Sultan said.

"I'm sure that this must be very exciting for you to meet your characters. But the whole purpose that we came here was to find a way...to get him back into the book." Dad said.

"Your father's just given me an idea for a character. A master thief who steals things...the way a blue jay swipes shiny objects off window sills." He said, writing in a little notebook.

"I am not trying to steal your characters." Dad tried.

"You snatched them out of my book. And now you're trying to keep them from me. That, my friend, is pure thievery." The author snapped and walked over to Tarzan. I walked after him.

"I'm just trying to get my wife back." Dad said as he followed me.

"Tarzan." The author started.

"I tried." Dad said.

"So wonderful to meet you." The author said.

"Oh, no, no. No." Tarzan said, starting to back up.

"The scars are perfect. As hideous as I imagined." The author said.

"I told you he's afraid." Dad said, standing in between the author and Tarzan.

"But, oh, not me, I hope." The author said.

"He's afraid of what happens at the end of the book." Dad explained.

"What do you mean? Because he dies?" The author asked.

"Oh, no." Aladdin said.

"Oh, I see. Right, I'm sorry." The author said as Tarzan sat down somewhere.

"He dies in the end?" I asked.

"Well, I had to make the story exciting, it's my job. They can't all have happy endings. Life doesn't always, after all." The author said, sitting next to Tarzan.

"How's it happen?" Tarzan asked.

"You're killed by one of Gaston's men while trying to save Timon. It's a very touching death scene. I cried when I wrote it." The author said.

"You think I care what you wrote? You don't control my fate. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'm not just some character in your book...and you...you're not my god. Now, listen, old man...do you have a copy of the book or don't you? Because I would like to go home now, please." Tarzan said. The author gulped.

* * *

Normal mode:

"The problem is it's been out of print for decades. Plus, the original print run was quite small. Then there was the fire in the warehouse...and the publishers went out of business." The author said.

"This is gonna take forever." Tarzan whispered to him.

Jane was outside with Aladdin. She turned around and saw Aladdin looking through some binoculars. "Stop it. This is no time to act foolishly." She snapped, taking a seat. He looked down slightly then looked through the binoculars again with a soft laugh. "Stop it." She snapped again.

"You're as sour as goat's urine." He said.

"Thanks. And I don't want to know how you know that." She said.

"Look around. This garden is paradise. No slave drivers. No sandstorms. No fleas." He said as she got up and went over to him.

"No peace and quiet." She said, pulling something away from his clothes and walked away with a soft smile.

"No, it's not that one either. I did hold on to a few copies...but I loaned them to a book exhibition in Genoa a few years ago...and they were stolen. I suppose Gaston was behind the theft. At the time I assumed it was just bad luck. Ah! Here we are." The author said.

"What is it?" Tarzan asked.

"The original manuscript. Look at that! Typewritten, can you imagine?" He asked as they looked at each other, rushed over to him and took it from him. "Grabbies. After all these years, I still remember the characters. The water nymphs in the Wayless Wood. And in the castle of Umbra...the Black Prince. The Motley Folk. And of course you, Tarzan. As well as the villains: The Adderhead, Gaston and the Fire Raisers. And the worst of all, The Red Genie. It's a wonderful book, I must say. I'd give anything to go into it myself." He said.

"Well, get in line, old man." Tarzan said.

"I've got page 209 to 447. What do you got?" Hercules asked Tarzan.

"I have the rest." Tarzan said.

"All right. Need that." Hercules said.

"Now you can read me back, right?" Tarzan asked.

"Well, I'll try to. But that's only after I've read my wife out, and she's all right. It's the only way I'm gonna do it." Hercules said.

"We might have a problem." Tarzan said.

"What are you talking about?" Hercules asked.

"You can't read her out." Tarzan said.

"Why?" Hercules asked.

"Because she's not in the book." Tarzan said.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

"What are you not tell me?" I asked in a yell as I went after Tarzan. Jane, Aladdin and Sultan were following me.

"I've seen her. She's not actually in the book anymore. She's..." He trailed off.

"Where?" I asked.

"She's in Gaston's village. Jafar read her out." He said.

"She's alive?" Jane asked.

"We were just there and you didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"We needed the book." He said.

"We didn't need the book!" I said, shoving him.

"I needed the book!" He said, shoving me back.

"My mum was there and you didn't tell us?" Jane asked.

"Listen..." He trailed off and looked at Jane. "Yeah, don't look at me like that...because if your Dad knew the truth, he wouldn't have come and helped me get the book...and I need the book." Tarzan snapped.

"Selfish, repugnant, weak character!" I spat.

"Blame him, he wrote me that way." He said.

"I disagree." The author protested.

"You tell me how to find her!" I yelled.

"Not until you promise to read me back into the book." He said.

I grabbed his jacket. "Tell me how to find my wife." I said.

"I miss my family too." He said.

I let go. "All right." I said.

"Promise." He said.

"I promise." I said, sticking my hands out. He gave me back the manuscripts. We went into Sultan's apartment.

"I want to help save Mum too. Take me with you." Jane said.

"You know I can't do that." I said, walking to another table. She followed.

"But I can help." She said.

"You can help by staying here and being safe. That's what you can do." I said, picking up my bag.

"You don't know what I can do. And neither do I." She said.

"Jane, will you please-?" I started but she hugged me. I hugged back. "Okay, come on. You got to stay here." I said, gently breaking the hug and left.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Normal mode:

The Sultan drove up his car to the apartment and parked the car. Hercules and Tarzan put their things into the backseat of the car. Hercules opened the door for Sultan. "Thanks very much. Take care of Jane." He said as Sultan got out of the car.

"Yes." Sultan said.

"And Aladdin as well." Tarzan said.

"What?" Sultan asked.

"Take care of Aladdin as well." Tarzan repeated.

"Of course. Why can't I go too? It's my car." Sultan asked as Jane ran over to Hercules. She hugged him.

"Sweetheart." Hercules said.

"Just bring her back." Jane said, standing up.

"I will." Hercules said and drove off.

The two watched them drive away then Sultan looked at Jane. "Reduced to babysitting. Marvelous." Sultan said sarcastically and he walked inside. Jane watched him then followed.

Mrs. Potts was at the train station, waiting for her train. She turned her head when she heard a voice. She saw a family. "Hurry up, we'll miss the train." A man said.

"How long will it take to get there?" A girl asked.

"Not very long. Come on." A woman said.

"Can I sit next to you, Mum?" The first girl asked.

"Me too." Another girl said.

"I'll sit in the middle." The woman said. The family got onto the train and it left. She was left there.

* * *

Jane's POV:

I was turning something when she heard a whisper. "_'That just happened,' said Melody, simply. 'I could not help it.'"_ It said. I turned her head towards the direction of the whisper then looked at the sleeping author as I got up. I went towards the room as I heard the whisper again. "'_You have not to...'"_ It said again and I opened the door. "_'If you wish me to use my magic powers to send you home...you must do something for me first. Help me and I will help you." _It said as I looked around the room. She looked at the book as she closed the door. I over to it. "_'What must I do?" said the girl. "Kill the Wicked Witch of the West." _It said. I looked at the door then at the book and picked it up. I opened it then was startled by the cackle and closed it. I looked at the door again then at the book again. I picked it up again and went near the window.

I sat down and opened the book. "_From the far north they heard a low wail of the wind...and Uncle John and Melody could see where the long grass bowed in waves...before the coming storm." _I read then gasped and looked up as she heard something. I saw the birdcage swinging slightly side-to-side. She turned to the next page and looked at the page then at the birdcage then back at the book. "_It was Scamp that made Melody laugh. He was a little gray dog with short smooth hair...and small black eyes that twinkled merrily on either side of his funny wee nose." _I read then looked slightly up and saw Scamp. "Scamp?" I asked. The dog barked. "Oh, Scamp, don't be scared." I said, placing, the book down and going over to the dog. "You're just not in Kansas anymore." I said, petting him.

Scamp got up and ran under the behind. "Oh, Scamp." I said, getting back onto the bed and laying on my stomach. I lifted the skirt on the other side of the bed and looked at the dog. He barked at me. "Scamp, come out from under there." I said. Scamp barked again. "You're gonna get me in trouble." I said.

I looked up at the door with a soft gasp as I heard a knock on the door. "It's me. Open the door." Sultan said.

"Just a minute." I said and looked back under the bed. "And not another sound. I mean it." I said, dropping the bed skirt, getting off of the bed and going over to the door. I looked at the bed then opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice." He said then a dagger went close to his face. "But, look, it's Rouke." He said. I gasped softly as I saw him. "And I'm sorry, but I'm afraid all the henchmen blend into one, even to me." He said as I backed up when they started coming into the room.

"Hello, princess. Where's your father?" Rouke asked.

"I told them he'd gone, but they don't believe me." Sultan said.

"You told them?" I asked.

"He held a knife to my throat. Isn't he awful? And they don't believe I'm the author." Sultan said.

"Tell us where Silvertongue is before I kill you both." Rouke threatened.

A bark was made. I turned around and saw Scamp. "Scamp, no!" I said, going over to him and picking him up.

"Scamp?" Sultan asked. "Oh, my goodness! She's inherited her father's gift." He said, holding Mum's book in his hands.

Rouke took the book from him, looked at the cover then looked at me and Scamp. He walked over. "Another Silvertongue. Old Gaston will be pleased." He said, taking Scamp away from me. He looked at Hades. "Bring them both." He ordered. Sultan walked out first and I followed him.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

I was driving back to the village. "So if Jafar read her out of the book..." I trailed off.

"Oh, no, no, no. She's fine. Mostly. She-" I interrupted him.

"Mostly?" I asked.

"She's got no voice." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"He read her out last spring...and she has no voice. But apart from that, she's fine. Pull over." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

He held up his meerkat slightly towards me. "Just pull over." He repeated.

"That makes sense, you speaking meerkat." I said then stopped the car. He got out of the car and put Timon down. He followed him to the trunk and I turned slightly towards the direction.

"I thought I told you to stay with the old man." He said.

"But he's mean." Aladdin said.

Tarzan opened the trunk. "Not as mean as Gaston." He said.

"He doesn't scare me. I was raised by murderers and thieves." Aladdin said.

"Well, he should scare you. I should make you walk back." Tarzan said.

"I'd only follow you." He said.

He walked back to the car but opened the door to the backseat. "Get in." He said.

"And after all this, you can teach me Dragon's Breath-" Tarzan interrupted him.

"Just get in the car." He said then closed the door once Aladdin was in. He got back into the passenger's seat and I drove off again. We got the village and got out of the car. We ran across the bridge. We came to get Belle and I wasn't going to leave without her this time.

We hid behind a bush as I was looking through the binoculars Aladdin had. "These guys are just circling the perimeter. We should move in now." I said and started walking away.

"When we get to the maid's quarters...Belle's room is the third door on the right when we go in the back." Tarzan said.

"I'll go in the back. You guys cover me." I said, tossing him something then left. They followed. We sneaked into the village.

"All right, this is our way in. Now, listen, this is going to be dangerous so you need to keep up. Got to move quickly." Tarzan said as he put his hands together and ready to push Aladdin up onto the rooftop but Aladdin beat him to the punch as he climbed up using the pipe. We watched him then looked at each other. Tarzan shrugged and got his hands ready. "After you." He said. I got on his hands with my foot and he pushed me up. I got onto the rooftop and started slipping a bit.

Aladdin held his hand out. "Shall we rest?" He asked.

I took his hand. "No, that's okay. Just keep moving." I said as he helped me up. "Kids." I said as I pointed at Aladdin.

"No, I'm fine." Tarzan said. We walked along the rooftop a bit more then I started falling again.

Tarzan grabbed me but the brick fell. "Thanks." I said as we got up and ran. Aladdin jumped across and I stopped. "Oh, no." I said as I saw the guards. I went to Tarzan.

"Well, come on. Quick." He said. I ran again and jumped across. Tarzan was the last one to run and jump across. We ran off and I went up some steps to the door. I opened it and sneaked in. I silently walked through the hallway to Belle's room. I looked through a window and I saw drawings. I walked into the room and looked around it. I picked up a brush then lifted the pillow up and pulled out a book. I sat on the bed and opened the book. The book contained drawings that she did. I put the book back and left the hallway through the other way.


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Tarzan's POV:

"Gaston's castle is like a five-star hotel. Not for you, obviously. You'll be locked up in the crypt. But some of our guests get a room with a view." Frollo said as I was being pushed around. I yelped as I felt a hand grab the back of my head. I grabbed onto the person's hand with one hand and onto the rope cage with the other as I looked up and saw Belle with an angry look on her face.

"Belle. Sorry." I said. She kept her grip. "Listen, your husband's here." I whispered to her. She loosened her grip as her eyes widened. "He's come to rescue you." I whispered to her again then I was pushed away as I looked at her.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

I grabbed Aladdin from behind and pulled him somewhere hidden. "What happened?" I asked in a soft voice.

"They're going to kill Tarzan." He said as he started to cry a bit.

"Shh, shh." I said as we crouched down to be hidden.

"They're going to kill him and it's all my fault." He said.

"No, it's not. Just tell me what happened." I said.

* * *

Jane's POV:

We walked. The author was in front of me. He was gazing at the castle like a little kid at a candy store. "All the letters of the alphabet. It looks just like my book. It's like walking into my own imagination." He said with excitement.

"I wonder what Gaston's going to make you read. I hope it's something good. I'm excited, I am. Are you, eh?" Hades asked.

We got back to Gaston's throne room and I had a book in my hands. I had read everything from _Cinderella_ to _A Christmas Carol. _I had also read _The Gingerbread Man, Sword in the Stone _and _Goldilocks and the Three Bears. _And now I was reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _"_'What raft, Jim?' 'Our old raft.' 'You mean to say our old raft wasn't smashed all to flinders?'" _I read and a raft dropped in.

Gaston got up and walked to the glass slipper from _Cinderella. _He picked it up, examined it then looked at me. "I'm convinced." He said, putting the slipper down and walked around. "Though I don't know what that poor boy's going to do without his raft." He said, causing his men to laugh.

"I'm tired of doing stupid tricks for you. Tell me where my father is." I said.

"I have absolutely no idea. Quite frankly, I don't care, because you read just as well as he does." He said, eating some cream from the gingerbread house. I watched as the author slightly walked forward. "What are you gawking at?" Gaston asked.

"You're just as I wrote you. A cowardly hunter." Sultan said and Gaston looked at a female.

"How dare you." She said.

Gaston looked back at the author. "You'll pay for your filthy story!" He said, going over to the author. He got a hold of the sword but it didn't come out. He tried pulling it out.

"Only the king can pull it out. Don't you remember?" Jafar stuttered. I chuckled softly as I looked down.

"Don't you ever laugh at me." He said, going towards me. Scamp was on the floor, barking at Gaston. "Get it away from me. I want it executed with the others." He said as the author touched my shoulders.

"The dog? You want the dog executed?" Hades asked, picking Scamp up.

Gaston looked at the author. "As for you, we'll see how you enamored of your creations you are...when The Red Genie is flaying the skin off of you back." He said.

"You can't bring it out of the book. You burnt the last copy. I saw you do it." I said.

Gaston looked remorse for a second then looked at me. "Wrong." He said with a soft grin then snapped his fingers. "I saved a copy of the book for myself. Aren't I full of surprises? No, I couldn't burn them all, could I? Not with my old friend trapped inside. Oh, you're going to love him. And by love, I mean cower in terror from. You see, I love this world...and I intend to write my name on every page of it. You...and The Red Genie are going to help me do just that." He said, showing me an image of The Red Genie.

I shook my head as I looked up at him. "I won't read anything for you." I said.

"Oh, really?" He asked. He took my arm and pulled me away from the author. He took me to another area. "Let me show you what happens to those who disobey me around here." He said as we stopped. I took my arm out of his grip as we were looking at a woman in a rope cage close to the ground. "She's been very naughty, this one. Tiresome in the extreme. Always trying to escape. So I'm putting an end to it." He said.

The more I looked at the woman, the more I recognized her. "Mum." I said softly and ran over to her. I touched her hands. "It's you." I said and she kissed my hands. "Herc's here. We're going to get out. We're going to escape. We'll all escape." I said. She was telling me to keep quiet. I let go of her hands.

"Well...what a touching display of empathy. _Mum. _Look at me." He said as I looked down. I shook my head but he turned my face to him then looked up. "Yes, I can see the resemblance." He said, looking back at me. "Do you still think I can't convince you to read for me?" He asked as I looked down again with a few tears coming down my face then I looked back up at Mum. I took her hand again then I was being pulled away.

"No! Mum! Mum! Please! Please!" I yelled as I looked at her while being pulled away. I was pushed to walk once we were out of sight.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Is it too late to make any changes?" Hades asked as Jane and the author were being taken to another cell.

"Changes?" The author asked.

"Just thinking perhaps you might be able to add a few lines, you know what I mean? I don't need to be some great beauty, or anything. I don't know if you noticed my nose. I'd like a nice one." Hades said.

"Oh, your nose. Yes, right." The author said.

"Think you could do that? Rewrite things, change things a bit?" Hades asked and this gave the author an idea.

"I don't know. It's a wonderful idea." The author said. Jane looked at him.

Frollo grabbed the author's shirt. "Move." He said, pulling him away. Another one pushed Jane to move as well.

Hercules was watching from the roof and hid behind a small wall. He was about to go after them when Aladdin stopped him. "What are you doing? Get off me." He said, slightly pushing him off.

"You can't go down there." Aladdin protested.

"They have my daughter." Hercules countered.

"They kill her if you do anything stupid." Aladdin argued.

"I should never have left her alone." Hercules said.

"We have to stay hidden." Aladdin said, walking away. Hercules followed him.

* * *

Jane's POV:

We got to a gate and went down the steps to a small dusty hallway. Scamp was whimpering while Rouke was holding him. "Nothing to be frightened of. It's just just old coffins. If there are any nasty spirits down here, it's not us they're angry at." The author said. Rouke gave Scamp back to me and we were shoved into the cell.

"Princess needs to rest that voice of hers for tonight." The woman said and walked away. I gently put Scamp down. I looked at what the author was looking at then rushed to the side and saw Tarzan.

"I've seen my mum. She's a prisoner here." I said.

"I know." He said.

"Have you seen my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." He said and started walking away.

"Gaston's got another copy of the book." I said. He looked at me. "He's gonna make me read The Red Genie out of it." I said. He walked back to me. "I have Herc's gift. I can do it." I said.

"Well, then you can read me back." He said.

The author sat down, pulled out paper and a pen from his bag and started writing. He had crumbled one up and threw it. Scamp went after it and took it to a small stack. "_One moonlit night...The Red Genie turned on his despicable..." _He read as he wrote then crumbled the paper up.

"Make him kill Gaston." I whispered to him.

"Yes, yes." The author said.

"Make The Red Genie do it." I said. Scamp got the paper ball and took it to the small pile.

I looked behind me, saw Rouke coming and tapped on the author's back to look. "Food for the little princess." He said, sliding a small food tray under the cell door. He got up and put his face close to the door. "Gaston wants you to have your strength for tonight." He said. _Seriously? Another one reminding me about tonight? Geez. _I thought.

"You should stay. We're telling ghost stories." The author said. Rouke tensed up a bit. "Oh, that's right. You don't like ghost stories, do you?" He asked.

"I'll give you ghost stories, you-!" He was about to finish that sentence when Timon attacked him for the pouch. "Get it off of me!" He yelled as Timon was trying to get the pouch. Timon got it and got down from Rouke's neck. He scurried to Tarzan and Tarzan picked him up.


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Tarzan's POV:

Rouke felt around his chest for the pouch. "My pouch!" He said.

I was swinging it around. "You don't have your good luck charm to protect you." I said.

"Give me that back!" He yelled, running towards the cell door.

I backed up and held it. "Why don't you come in and get it?" I asked. He got the key and started opening it.

I got away from the door and set Timon down. "What are you doing?" Jane asked. I looked at her.

"Someone's got to get us out of here, and I don't think it's gonna be the writer." I told her then looked at Rouke as he came in.

"You give that back to me." He said.

"You be careful." I said, holding it up.

He held his dagger up. "Maybe I don't need my good luck." He said as we walked around the tomb. He walked in front of Jane and the writer and I was across from him. "Time to finish what we started." He said.

I touched my face then looked at the tomb. I opened it, causing him to back into the wall. I touched the hand of the skeleton. "By the bones of the dead man in this coffin, I curse you." I said.

"Don't you say that. Take that back!" He yelled.

"May his spirit haunt your every step." I said as I kind of noticed Jane picking up something.

"You take that back!" He pleaded and she hit him on the back of the head with something. He groaned and I ran out with the key. I locked him in then went to Jane's cell and tried unlocking it. "Open this gate." He commanded but I was at Jane's.

"Hurry up. Quickly." She urged.

"Open the gate." He said.

"Come on." She said.

"Let me out." He said.

I went to Rouke. "Which one?" I asked him.

"Help! The prisoners are escaping!" He yelled.

I dropped the keys. "The fire! Use your fire!" The writer said.

"Come on, hurry up." She pleaded.

I ran back to Jane's cell and warmed my hands up. "Help! The prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are escaping!" Rouke yelled.

"Come on!" I said, warming up my hands more. "Come on." I said then looked at her.

"The prisoners are escaping! Help! Help! Quick!" Rouke yelled.

I started backing up. "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't, I'm sorry." I said.

"Stay!" The writer said as I backed up more.

"Don't go." Jane said.

"You don't have to be selfish just because that's how I wrote you! You're more than that! You said so yourself! Stay and help us!" He said as I ran up the stairs.

"Help!" Rouke yelled as I hid. I kept running until I was on the bridge. I stopped and looked at the mountains as I was taking a breather.

I looked back at the castle and I could still hear Jane's plea for help in my mind. "_Don't leave! Come back!" _The plea played into my mind.

"Oh, God." I said as I sighed then ran back. Timon followed me back. I kept running then I hid behind a wall. I felt someone pull me in then I realized it was Hercules. "Thank you." I said.

"You're alive." Aladdin said, giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I told Hercules again. "All right. All right. All right, that's enough." I told Aladdin, patting his back.

"Did you find them? Belle, Jane, how are they?" Hercules asked.

"They're fine." I said.

"Good." He said.

"For now. But Gaston has a copy of the book." I said.

"He what?" Hercules asked.

"He kept one secretly. That was always his plan, to have The Red Genie read out of the book." I said.

He looked at me. "I can't read The Red Genie out. That would kill us all." He slightly snapped.

I looked at him. "He doesn't need you anymore. He found someone else. Jane." I said. His eyes widened.

"Jane?" He asked.

* * *

Normal mode:

The writer was thinking what to write while Jane picked up a paper ball and threw it to a pile and Scamp stayed on her lap. "Having writer's block? Maybe I can help." Jane said, causing the author to look at her.

"Ah yes, that's right. You want to be a writer, don't you?" He asked, looking at the page.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Jane said.

"No, no. Just a lonely thing. Sometimes, the world you create on the page...seems more friendly and alive than in the world you actually live in." He said.

"And you wish you can be there instead." Jane said.

He looked at her with a smile then looked at the page. "You're a clever girl, Jane. I couldn't have hoped for a finer young lady to be shut up in a crypt with...whilst waiting my execution. Now, I haven't really got what I need yet...but it's very close." He said, passing her a page as she got up. She took it and read it to herself.

"Come on, feed us." A man's voice said.

The writer looked up as he heard it. "Blast, they're early. Why are they early? This is most inconvenient." He said as he got up. "Put one here somewhere. The words have to be perfect or it won't work." He said as they crouched down and looked for another page. "They have to be written by the writer. It has to sound like _Inkheart._" He said as they looked. "Ah. Here it is." He said as he found it.

The two got up and hid the papers behind their backs as they heard the cell door open. "Here what is?" Gothel asked, walking next to Jane.

"Something for her to remember me by after I'm gone." Sultan lied.

"Aw." Gothel said with a fake share of empathy then took the ball of paper from Jane's hand, causing Jane to flinch. "I don't think much of your crude scribblings, old man." She snapped, throwing the paper down. She took Jane's arm and pulled her out of the cell.

"Well, you are my crude scribblings, Magpie...so I'd be careful what I scrumble up if I were you." He snapped as Gothel locked the door. "Where are you taking her?" He asked.

Gothel looked at him. "To put on her party frock. Oh, don't worry, you're invited to the feast as well. We wouldn't eat without you. In fact, you're the main course. The Red Genie will be feeding on you and that maid later tonight...so rest assured somebody will be back to fetch ya." She said as she was walking away. Jane was pushed to walk.

Aladdin was rubbing his hands together then snapped his fingers to start a spark to get get the fire to appear. "This is the plan." Hercules said, looking at Tarzan.

"Good." Tarzan said.

"You use your fire and create a distraction." Hercules said.

"I can set fire to the castle." Tarzan said.

"I can help too." Aladdin said, looking at them.

"Don't get in my way." Tarzan warned him then snapped to get the spark going on Aladdin's hands. Aladdin grinned then wiped his hands on his jacket.

"When Gaston's men try to put the fire out...I move in, I rescue Jane and Belle." Hercules said.

"But we're outnumbered. And they have these..." Aladdin trailed off, trying to think of the word.

"Guns." Tarzan said.

"That's why we disguise ourselves as Black Jackets. Let's go." Hercules said, walking to the archway. He peaked out, signaled the two to follow him then walked out.

Aladdin picked his bag up and Tarzan looked at him. "Well, come on, then." He said and left after Aladdin.

"This is really a beautiful little village. But it'll be nice to have something a bit bigger. Stretch out. Expand my kingdom's borders. That's why I need The Red Genie." Gaston said as he got his foot off Rouke's hand. "And I don't want anyone else escaping." He said and walked to his seat.

Gothel was trying to fix the collar of Jane's dress while Jane was trying to stay still but she couldn't stop shaking a bit. Gothel looked at her. "If you don't stop shaking, I'm going to stick you with a pin." She said.

Hercules, Aladdin and Tarzan walked down some steps while wearing Black Jackets. "Do you honestly expect me to read an entire army out of this book?" Hercules asked in a whisper.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tarzan asked.

"No." Hercules said.

"Thought not." Tarzan said and the three separated. Aladdin followed Tarzan while Hercules was alone.


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Atlantis: the Lost Empire, Tarzan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Tangled, Pocahontas, Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, Swan Princess and Inkheart.**

**Note: Everything will be in Hercules' POV unless I put it into Tarzan's or Jane's POV or in normal mode.**

**Warning: There are a few curse words in this movie so don't be surprised if you read them. And I apologize for not putting the warning before. It's been a while since I've seen the movie so I forgot that there were a few in this movie that I'm doing the spoof of. And quiet a few insults as well.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Jane's POV:

I walked out with Gothel. My walking slowed down a bit as I looked at the men. Gothel bumped my back. "Get a move on." She said. I looked at her then continued walking. "Go on." She said as we walked. I looked at the writer and my mum. "Go on." Gothel said, pushing me again. I looked at Gaston and watched him as he got up from his chair. "Forward." She said, pushing me again.

"Don't try anything funny or you'll never see your mother alive again." Gaston threatened. I looked at Mum. "Please." He said as I looked at him. I walked to the stand that he referred me to. "The time has come to be reunited with our old friend!" He announced as I walked some steps.

* * *

Normal mode:

Hercules was on the rooftops, going to the castle while Tarzan and Aladdin were going to get some fuel to start a fire in the castle. Tarzan and Aladdin knocked the two guys out then Tarzan was filling up the tank with gas and looked at Aladdin. "Well, tie them up, then." He said. Aladdin went to grab some rope. He came back and tied the two men up.

Jafar was in the stables, reading when Mrs. Potts appeared next to him. "Good evening." She said, causing him to jump. He looked at her. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asked. He nodded. She grabbed the keys. "Then you're going to have to help me." She said. He nodded once and she nodded her head to a stable door. They walked over to the stable doors and started freeing all of the animals.

Gothel pulled out the book and walked to Jane as the men chanted the book's name. Hercules was close to the castle when he saw all of the men. Gothel held the book out to Jane. Jane took a hold of the book and Gothel slightly pushed it at her. She looked at the book. Tarzan finished filling the last tank while Aladdin was close to finishing tying. "You're very good at that." Tarzan said. Aladdin looked at him then grinned as he looked away. The two got up as they grabbed the tanks and walked into the castle. "Doesn't mean we're friends or anything." He said.

Jane placed the book on the podium and opened it to the page of the The Red Genie. She looked around a bit then looked at the corner and saw Hercules jumping onto the balcony. She looked back down at the page. Hercules climbed onto the balcony and hid himself behind a pillar. Jane looked at the audience then at the writer. Sultan secretly pointed at a ball of paper in his hand. "I got it. Here." He whispered, lowing his hand.

She looked back at the book. "_Gaston led an army of brutal men...who struck fear in the hearts and minds of all those they came in contact with._" Jane began. Hercules peaked out, looking at Jane then his eyes went to a cage that the writer was in. He also saw Belle in the cage. "_Whenever they passed by..."_ She read.

"Belle." Hercules said softly.

"_...people closed their doors and hid with their children." _Jane continued. Once Tarzan and Aladdin were in, Tarzan opened the lid of the tank and threw some gas on his side of the hallway. Aladdin did the same thing but on other side of the hallway. "_But of all the villains lurking in the Wayless Wood...the one most feared and reviled was known simply as The Red Genie." _She continued. The writer pulled out the paper from his pocket. Scamp barked at it as the writer showed it to Scamp. "_Made from the ashes of Gaston's victims...The Red Genie was immortal and invulnerable...and as pitiless as his master." _She read as the writer tossed the paper ball out of the cage. Scamp went after it, got the paper ball and went back to the writer. He told the dog to go to Jane with the paper ball. Scamp was making his way to Jane without any of the men noticing. "_His fingers and even his breath brought death...scenting his way like a hound on the trail." _She continued. Aladdin and Tarzan lit up their hands with fire then started blowing the fire in the hallways. "_He appears only when Gaston calls him...rising from the ground, a very red and fiery beast." _She read.

Hercules was watching everything from the pillar he was behind. "No. Stop reading. Stop." He begged.

"_Always eager to consume his next victim." _She read. The ground started to shake.

"Stop reading, Jane." He said. She looked at the book. "Jane, stop reading!" He said. The Red Genie appeared and Jane was scared of it now.

"Beautiful. Feast." Gaston said softly.

Jane looked at the cage. "Mum!" She yelled. Belle turned around and looked at her. Scamp got to Jane's side and barked. She looked down at him. "Scamp! Good boy." She said, bending down and taking the paper. She opened it up and placed it on the book. Belle ducked. "Mum!" Jane yelled again. Hercules got away from the pillar and went down some steps.

"Feast." Gaston said again and The Red Genie broke a piece of the cage.

Hercules started running over to Belle as Jane looked at the paper then stopped as he heard Jane read again. "_Yet one starlit night, The Red Genie heard a different voice. The voice of a girl, and when she called his name, he remembered. He remembered all those from whose ashes he was made. All the pain and all the grief. The Red Genie remembered, and he was determined to take revenge. Revenge on those whose cruelty was the cause of all this misfortune." _She read.

"Make her stop." Gaston said.

"_Red Genie went to his master...and reached out to him with ashen hands." _She continued.

Gaston backed up then fell. "That's not the book. Those aren't the real words. Stop her. Somebody stop her reading!" He ordered, pulling out his dagger. Hercules saw the dagger and started running. "Stop her!" He ordered, getting up.

"Jane, watch out!" He yelled.

Jane looked at the dagger with wide eyes then at Hercules running. "Herc!" She yelled. Hercules tackled Gaston, causing the dagger to fly out of his hand. It landed under the chair. "Herc!" She yelled again as Gothel ran to her.

Gothel snatched the paper. "Give that here!" She said.

"Give it back!" She said.

"What a pleasant turn of events." Gaston said, hitting Hercules in the face. The two got up. Well, Gaston got up and pulled Hercules up. "Silvertongue, you're just in time for dinner!" He said, throwing Hercules down. Aladdin and Tarzan were just finishing up their part, which was to burn the castle. Gaston heard a bell and turned around. He saw the castle on fire. "No! Not my castle!" He yelled.

"Attack!" A voice yelled. Mrs. Potts came out, riding a unicorn. Jane's eyes widened slightly as she saw Mrs. Potts. A dragon followed Mrs. Potts.

Jafar was on the balcony. "Attack!" He yelled in a stutter. He ducked each time a flying monkey flew past him from behind.

"Get off!" A man said.

"Get out of my way!" Mrs. Potts said, pushing a guy with the unicorn. She rode a bit then got off. She landed on someone. Flying monkeys were everywhere. One flew over Jane and she watched.

"Belle." Hercules said as he pulled himself up to the door of the cage.

"Rouke screamed in pain and looked down. He saw Scamp biting his leg slightly. "No! Get off! What- No!" He said, shaking his foot to get the dog off.

"You think these misfits can conquer me? Go! Devour her!" Gaston said, pointing at Belle.

"You'll have to get past me first!" Hercules said, jumping down.

"Watch out, Herc!" Jane begged.

Hercules ducked then got back on his feet. "Just keep reading!" He said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Keep reading!" Hercules repeated.

"I can't! There's nothing left to read." She said.

Hercules pulled out his pen. "Then write." He said, tossing the pen to her.

She caught it. She looked at Belle and the writer. "Come on, Jane! You can do it! The Red Genie turned away from the innocent. Come on, Jane." He said. She looked at her hand and opened the pen.

She started writing. "_The Red Genie turned away from the innocent. And back to the evil master who had controlled him all these years." _She read as she wrote on her arm. "_The Red Genie reached out to him with ashen hands. And as it did, Gaston began to crackle and fade like the old page of a book...growing transparent and thin as paper." _She continued as she kept writing.

Gaston's face was turning into paper. "I won't let you!" He said and got up. He tackled Hercules.

"Dad!" Jane said. She looked at her arm again and continued writing. "_Gaston's ink-black soul filled with terror...as he saw the end was near. And so, too, did the souls of all those within The Red Genie's gaze...who'd committed villainy in Gaston's name. And then they blew away, like ashes in the wind." _She read. She watched Gaston's men run away. Belle got out of the cage, jumped down and ran to Hercules' side. "_While the terrible monster himself disintegrated and was no more." _She continued then watched as The Red Genie was fading. She covered her head slightly as she watched. Belle and Hercules got up and hugged each other.

Aladdin and Tarzan ran to another balcony. "It's Jane. She's reading." Aladdin told Tarzan.

"They're going back into their books. I'm going to miss it!" Tarzan said and ran off.

"I don't want to go back into my stinking book." Aladdin said and ran after Tarzan.

"_And all those who'd been summoned against their will, who were in sight of the girl...were set free, and set right and sent back from whence they came." _Jane read.

Belle touched her neck then looked at Hercules. "Herc. Herc!" She said as she heard her voice.

Jane looked around then looked at Scamp. "Scamp?" She asked then Scamp disappeared. She looked away and looked like she was going to cry.

"Jane!" Sultan said, causing Jane to look at him. "Please, set me free." He begged.

"_And the old creator finally got his wish...disappearing into the world he had only dreamed about." _She read then slightly waved goodbye to him. She looked at her parents. "_And then, finally, after what seemed almost a lifetime of wishing...the young girl finally got her most heartfelt dream. While the mother she knew she'd see again and the father she cherished..." _She continued.

Belle and Hercules smiled. "Jane." She said.

"_...came running to embrace their only..." _She stopped as the three ran to each other, Hercules and Belle ran to Jane and Jane ran to Hercules and Belle and Jane hugged Belle. Hercules joined in on the hug. Tarzan was watching from afar as he was backing up. He had missed it.

"Darling, I missed you." Belle said.

Aladdin caught up to Tarzan. "What happened?" He asked.

"I missed it. I missed it. They're all gone. I got here too late to go home. He'll never read me back in now." Tarzan said.

"He said he'd try. After he got his wife back." Aladdin said.

"Well, he won't. He'd never rick losing her again." Tarzan said. Aladdin ran to the entrance and saw Hercules hugging Belle and Jane. "And I wouldn't make him." He said and started walking away.

"Stop it, Mrs. Potts. It's so silly to cry at happy endings." Mrs. Potts said to herself.

The three looked at her and Hercules held an arm out to Mrs. Potts. "Come here." He said. She ran over to the three and hugged them.

Aladdin walked away from the entrance to find Tarzan gone. "Tarzan. Tarzan?" He asked.

They heard an explosion and Hercules reached out for Mrs. Potts, Belle and Jane. "Let's go. Come on, it's time to go." He said. "Let's run. Come on. Jane." He said.

Jane was about to run with them when she looked at the podium and noticed the book was missing. "Jane, quickly. Come on." Belle said.

"Jane." Hercules said.

"The book's gone." Jane said.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need it." Hercules said as Belle went back to Jane and took her hand.

"Great. Now I'll have nightmares for weeks." Mrs. Potts said.

Another explosion went off. "Come on." Hercules said.

"Come on." Belle said, gently pulling Jane.

They got out of the theater and ducked a bit. "You all right?" Hercules asked. Jane undid her hair as they ran. Hercules, Belle and Jane were in front of Mrs. Potts and Jafar.

Tarzan was at an area far from the burning castle. He was looking down. "You were going to leave without me?" Aladdin asked. Tarzan turned around and saw him.

"Oh, no." He muttered. "You're better off with them." He said.

"Well, if you're going...you should probably bring this with you." Aladdin said, holding out the book.

Tarzan turned around, saw the book and walked over to him. He took it from Aladdin. "You stole this?" He asked.

"I learned from the best. I thought maybe we could find someone. Another reader. Someone who can send you back." Aladdin said.

(**a/n: Aladdin is around Jane's age in this story)**

"What about that girl?" Tarzan asked. "You like her, don't you? You come with me, you may never see her again." He said.

"I stole photo from Silvertongue's pocket." Aladdin said.

"Well, if I'm going to be saddled with you...you can make yourself useful." Tarzan said, tossing his bag to Aladdin. Aladdin caught it and followed him. "We got a long walk ahead of us." He said.

Hercules ran to catch Tarzan. "Tarzan." He said. He spotted him and ran to him. "Tarzan!" He said. Tarzan turned around and saw Hercules. "I promised. It's your turn now." He said.

"Great." Tarzan said, pulling the book out and handing it to Hercules.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You remember what happens at the end of the book." Hercules said.

"It's like I told the writer. He doesn't control me. My fate is in my own hands now." Tarzan said. He looked at Aladdin. "Good luck." He told him.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but don't come back, okay?" Hercules asked. He looked at the book then slightly up at Tarzan.

"Do it." He said. Hercules looked back down at the book.

"_It had been many years...since Tarzan had set eyes on the rolling meadows and the old mill. But it was even more beautiful than he remembered. The butterflies flitted above the grass..." _Hercules read and Tarzan was in the book again.

Tarzan sat up and looked around him. He got up and laughed softly as a hummingbird got close to his face. The hummingbird was close to Hercules' face and he smiled softly. Jane and Belle found Hercules and ran to him. "He's gone back." Hercules told them, closing the book.

"Where he wants to be." Aladdin said.

"What about you?" Hercules asked, holding the book out to him.

"I can't follow him. Because I've kept Timon behind, the end of his story will be different. He's not going to die." Aladdin said, revealing Timon.

"You can stay with us." Jane said. Hercules looked at her. She looked at him. "It was Mum's idea." She said.

Belle looked at him then wrapped her around his. "Sorry. Shouldn't I have said that?" She asked, walking with Hercules then she looked back at Jane with a smile.

Jane looked at him. "Just don't expect me to read you back." She said.

"You can teach me to read?" He asked as the two walked behind Belle and Hercules.

"Yeah. Maybe." Jane said.

"I can teach you Dragon's Breath." Aladdin said.

Tarzan was enjoying every minute of being back in the book then he started walking. He stopped when he saw a female. He knew the female from anywhere. It was Pocahontas. He started running. "Pocahontas!" He called. Pocahontas turned around, saw him, put something down and ran to him. "Pocahontas." He said and the two hugged.

* * *

**Note3: I don't own the other characters that were mentioned in this story.**


End file.
